


Sleep

by goldensnitch18



Series: Scared, Potter? [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, M/M, Professor Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensnitch18/pseuds/goldensnitch18
Summary: Draco returns home from work and all he really needs is a whole lot of sleep.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Scared, Potter? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1012863
Kudos: 37





	Sleep

Draco’s feet were heavy, lead weights fighting against him as he pushed up the stairs. The night shift in the Auror office was killing him. It was a slow, painful death to be sure, but he was sure death was inevitable. Each step made him wish he had just collapsed down on the sofa. He would be asleep already instead of groaning as he fought up the last few hurdles as he leaned heavily on the railing. But nights Harry spent here in their home instead of locked away in Hogwarts were too few to waste. 

The steps to their bedroom were slightly less difficult, but his feet shuffled across the floor, failing to lift from the surface. The door was open as he approached, but the room was dark, lit only by the moonlight coming in through their window. He laughed at the mess on the bed, limbs tangled with gray sheets. 

He pulled at the buttons on his own shirt, fumbling with each one as his fatigue washed over him. Going into the Auror Department had always been a risk. It had been Harry who had pushed it. Draco had been hiding, trying to let the world forget all about him, but that had only sort of worked. Harry had found him in the most unexpected of time, pulled him from his misery, and pushed him to follow dreams he had long forgotten and certainly never shared with anyone. Those dreams had been that he might one day be on the right side of things, might actually do someone in the world some good. The first three years of training had been utter hell. 

It had been two years later, he was still dealing with the pushback from several places, but most of the Department seemed to have decided that if he was going to make an evil plays, he would have likely done it already. His shirt fell the floor. The basket was two steps away, but he didn’t care. Harry was three steps away, and he was saving all of his energy for each one. His fingers unclasped his belt as he pushed off his shoes. Harry would laugh at the trail of clothes in the morning, accuse him of being a slob, but Draco didn’t care. 

Tonight had been miserable. They had been in the damn rain for six hours waiting for a deal to go down, and then it had been a shit storm. His partner had been injured, and two of the traders had been killed unintentionally. It was going to be a nightmare, but it was a nightmare for tomorrow after he slept, after he felt Harry in his arms. He pushed his trousers down with his pants and pulled each sock off as well. 

Utterly naked, he finally fell forward, relishing in the feel of silk under his fingertips. Harry was so practical, so ordinary. It had been so hard to convince him that it was okay to spend their joint piles of money on the nicer things in life, but the silk sheets had been an easy sell. The first time Draco pushed him down onto his bed, Harry had been a convert. Draco’s fingers slid across the material until they hit thigh. He moved slowly, his hand traveling up Harry’s skin as his mouth ducked down to follow behind them, kissing a tender line up to his bare ass. 

Harry trembled beneath him, shifting awake with a happy moan. “It’s too early,” he growled, no doubt noticing that it was still dark outside. 

“It’s too late,” Draco corrected, as he had not yet been to bed. Harry made another sound of dissatisfaction, but Draco ignored it, treasuring this rare opportunity to wake the other man. 

“Aren’t you tired?” Harry asked in the same thick voice. 

“Bloody exhausted,” Draco said honestly, “but you're fucking naked in our bed.” 

“I was hot.” Harry smirked, and Draco captured his lips, pushing his hardening cock against Harry’s thigh. 

“No, you weren’t.” Harry had known that no matter how hard his night may be, Draco could never resist the temptation of him naked in front of him, sprawled across the bed they had worked so damn hard to make their own, their home. 

“I could have been,” Harry insisted, his hand traveling down between them, further proving Draco’s thoughts. 

“Do you have to go back today?” Draco hissed as fingers wrapped around him, gently stroking his length. 

“I have class this afternoon,” Harry said sadly, but Draco knew it was only for their difficult schedule and not his work. Potter was born to teach, and Hogwarts offered him the quiet life away from the world that he desired. “How was work?” 

“Rough night.” Draco moved his lips down Harry’s neck, ignoring the way his whiskers scratched against his lips. Harry pushed him back and down towards the bed, taking his position over Draco. His own cock was hard as well as it pressed against Draco’s stomach. 

“Shouldn’t you sleep then?” Harry asked. 

Draco lay beneath him, gazing up at Harry, his uncontrollable hair covered his infamous scar, but the smaller ones, the ones that Draco had spent months memorizing, glowed in the moonlight. His body ached, screamed at him to sleep, but Draco ignored it, reaching up a hand to pull Harry down to him. “I’m fine,” he whispered before their lips touched again. He could sleep later.


End file.
